


Just Once

by navaan



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Dolores catches Charlotte's eye.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



Charlotte understands the worth of these parks, of the properties, the profiling that happens during all host-guest interactions. She thinks that's why she'll never enjoy the parks and the make believe. She prefers taking a host out of the game into her non-Westworld bedroom when she's here to oversee proceedings.

She does it to annoy Ford, sometimes to unwind. Fun.

Dolores catches Charlotte's eye on a rare job-related venture into the park and Sweetwater.

The blonde host is frozen beside her horse, trying to store a can of some sort. Her smile is radiant. 

Charlotte wants it.

Just for tonight.


End file.
